Frozen: My sister, the princess
by terrietont
Summary: Elsa and Anna both agree to move back into a room together as they used to before the gates were closed. The Queen may have miscalculated the sleeping habits of her sister...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo super sorry for not updating for a while.. just things going on with my dog, his leg getting inflamed and infected and in pain... but it's all okay now! Anywho I just wanted to thank everyone who faved followed and reviewed on my stories, even though not many of you I still love ya! Anyway without any more ramblings I present my stupid idea for another frozen fanfic... Anna sleep talking, based on a real life experience when I was sleep talking and waking up everybody at my friends house... *Clears throat* Anyway let's get on with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: No I no own frozen. Seriously.**

"Goodnight Anna" Elsa said back to her sister inside the room.

Anna in the bed across the far end of the room didn't realize someone was talking to her as she dozed off. "Uaah night" she snorted out tiredly.

Elsa giggled in response to that before lying herself gently down onto the pillow.

Very late or technically early in the morning Anna would be heard snoring so loudly it was nearly hard to ignore. Elsa opened her eyes tiredly. Her sister seemed to suddenly stop snoring. Elsa smiled and lay her head back down.  
As soon as the Queen found her sleep again she was startled awake by Anna sleep talking.

"I ban the goat from... -snore- "From stealing... My rightful prize!" Anna grunted out in her sleep.

Elsa snickered as she listened amused.

"It's for... She snored again. "It's for Elsa, my puppy" Elsa resisted the urge to giggle. It was very amusing how in Anna's Dream world she was her pet.  
"And... I ban-banish thee Hands of... Southern isles... cause he...

Elsa listened in frowning at the mentioning of her former assassin Prince Hans.

"He... Was... Trying... To... To... " The princess suddenly stopped.

Elsa listened in in case there was more. "CAUSE" Anna yelped out in her sleep startling the Queen. "Unicorn" she said casually.

Elsa held her mouth shut: trying so hard to keep herself from laughing out loud. The Queen smiled deviously: she wanted to experiment with Anna's sleep talking so she pretended to have a conversation with her. "Anna, your sis- Pet asked you a question" She whispered with a wide grin on her face. Anna responded much to Elsa's surprise. "What you need my... Pet Elsa?" she asked. "I need some chocolate from the princess" Elsa whispered back smiling still. "Is that so? Why I say she's a greedy little doggy" Anna laughed out. Elsa started laughing softly. "She's defiantly something" Anna much to Elsa's amusement yelled out something.  
"VICTORY!" The Queen was unable to hold back any more laughter: she cracked up laughing as Anna jolted awake.

"Huh Wha, keys?" She blurted out gaining small consciousness.

Elsa was holding her stomach by now. Anna looked over to her sister's larger tidier bed as she noticed a madly giggling platinum blonde.

"Elsa was that you?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm...ha... Sorry... Ann ha!" she replied between breaths. Anna smiled giggling: it made her elated when Elsa laughed: and not just her conserved Queenly giggle: but her full blown adorable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked her giggling.

Elsa finally managed to calm herself. "Ow my... My stomach..." she muttered getting over her laughing fit. "Anna you know you talk in your sleep right?" Elsa said grinning. Anna's face suddenly became a more awkward grin. Her face tinted pink on the cheeks. "Oh... I uh... Didn't I?" She asked sheepishly.

Elsa smiled warmly whilst giggling a bit. "It was cute" she said out. Anna was now as pink as a grapefruit. "No it's totally embarrassing" Anna groaned hiding her face in her sheets. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh don't be so... Un-Anna!" The queen muttered. Anna looked at her weirdly. "Un-Anna?" Elsa snickered. "I know my sister isn't a down negative princess: that's what the queen is" she retorted crudely hilarious comment about herself.

Anna gasped in fake anger. "Don't you say that about my sister!" She huffed looking over at her.

Elsa frowned playfully. "I'm sowy Anna..." Anna chuckled. "Wow... I didn't know you were three!" She commented earning a snowball to the face from a smirking Elsa.

"I act it when I feel like it" Elsa exclaimed smugly. "And right now apparently you feel like it" Anna commented blocking her pillow from an incoming snowball attack. Both girls smile fondly at eachother. Not only sisters, but they were truly the best of friends.

"Well... Please wake me if I start rambling in my sleep" Anna yawned before laying herself back on the pillow. Elsa chuckled before returning to her own slumber. "Naah..." she yawned as a pillow collided with her face. A snowball then collides with Anna's head giving the princess a chill.

"Elsaaa!" she whined. Elsa smiled with her eyes closed. "Good night Anna" She said before falling in her own slumber.

"Night... Sis" Anna exclaimed before sleep overtook her.

Elsa opened one eye as she looked at her sister. She smiled in happiness: knowing that things were really picking up... Things had never been better.


	2. Chapter 2 Kristoff and Elsa

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow I'm shocked... You guys actually liked this story a lot! And thanks guest for the suggestion, I was originally going to leave this as a one-shot but since you guys asked for more I'm more than happy to deliver.**

 **So without further ado I present no longer one-shot Frozen: My sister, the princess with a second chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Elsa had been waiting for a while. A few days after she found out that the Princess spoke in her sleep, her playful side managed to kick in.

This time she brought Kristoff to witness the hilariousness and even torment Anna more.

"Umm not to be rude your majesty... But what exactly am I doing in your room?" Kristoff said awkwardly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Kristoff please would you just call me Elsa" She commanded irritatingly.

Kristoff blinked. "Uhh sure Your maj- I-I mean Elsa."

Elsa rolled her eyes this time playfully.

"So why are spying on Anna?" Kristoff whispered making sure not to wake up his girlfriend.

"you'll see..." Elsa said smiling evilly.

Later before Kristoff could exit the room in boredom.

"No... He's not a chicken." Anna blurted out in her sleep much to Kristoff's surprise and Elsa's amusement,

"Um-" Kristoff tried but Elsa shushed him.

"Oooh! I do like chocolate" The princess continued.

"Umm... It wasn't my fault... Elsa the snow queen made me sing it..." Anna blurted out like she was having a nightmare but soon relaxed.

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna blurted out in determination.

Kristoff was intrigued. 'Maybe she's having a memory dream of when we went to the north mountain' He thought.

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered.

"Awww Krissy poo!" Anna awed refuting to the now blushing mountain man.

Elsa snorted in amusement. Kristoff gave her a glare.

Elsa just waved it off. "Oh come on Krissy poo!" She teased.

"You... can't marry... Man... Just... Met...but... Is... True love..."  
Anna argued sleep talking.

Elsa shook her head smiling.

Kristoff smiled thinking of something to say to the sleep talking Anna.

"Kristoff loves you" He spoke with a warm smile.

Anna smiled her eyes still shut. "Wanna... Build... Snowmen?..." She mumbled croaking her song.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, she remembered the past was in the past and she was not going to shut Anna out again. But just the thought of painful memories made her feel guilty.

"Yep. I wish. Wishing... Wahhh... WiiAaashin Dreaming...of my..."

Anna started as Elsa and Kristoff quieted down waiting for the princess to finish.

"Oof my.. My..." Kristoff leaned in closer trying to listen out for any familiar words.

"TAKE THAT!" Anna yelled out, her reflexes making her kick around her. Unfortunately Kristoff's pants happened to be right near her foot.

"Ow" Kristoff cried out holding painfully between his legs... Elsa's eyes widened as she burst out in laughter.

Kristoff glared up and her still holding his "manly area"

Anna woke up in shock at a very squeaky high manly yelp and a loud full blown laughter.

Anna's eyes widened seeing her boyfriend hold his crotch in pain, and her sister snort in hysterics.


End file.
